A Late Night Story
by Jlugo24
Summary: Kiel is visiting Frey when a huge storm rolls in. Frey offers Kiel a stay for the night and in return he reads to her, and keeps her distracted from the storm. But what's this, they seem to connect a lot more to the charectars then planed. And that of course leads to FLUFF!


"Thanks a lot for inviting me over today, Frey." I said to her as I headed for the door.

"No problem Kiel," she replied, "Thanks for coming!"

I smiled and opened the door. But right when I looked outside...

CRACK! BOOM!

The sounds of thunder roared through the sky as rain poured down heavily.

"Woah..." Frey gasped as she walked over to the door, "That's one storm. You sure you'll be able to walk home in that?"

I barley head time to wonder about the possibility when Frey spoke

"You know what, you can just stay here!" She declared with a cute smile "I-I mean...if you want to..." her face was growing with a hint of pink

"Oh um, sure if it's not to much trouble."

She looked at me and gestures for me to come into her cozy home.

Later that night...

Frey came out into her room wearing her pajamas and a bright smile on her face. "I'm glad you decided to stay over Kiel, I mean..that storm seems pretty bad..."

"Oh um..thank you for offering.." I replied, my cheeks feeling warm.

"Plus it might be fun!" She cheered, "We can stay up late and-"

BOOM!

A roar of thunder rang through the house.

"Eeek!" Frey shrieked. Suddenly she was clinging on to my arm with her eyes closed.

"F-Frey?!" I was quite surprised how she suddenly latched onto my arm like that. Did she not know how that made me feel!

"O-oh I'm so sorry Kiel gomen hehehe." She suttered as she let go of my arm, causing it to loose it's warmth.

"no, it's ok really. But what was that all-"

CRASH

Frey screamed and struggled to refrieng herself from grabbing me again.

"Frey...are you okay?" I asked gently.

"F-Fine..." She stuttered.

I rose an eyebrow, "Are you..scared of thunder?"

"N-No! Of course not! What would make you think that-"

CRASH!

Frey screamed again and ran over to her bed.

"Okay...maybe I am..." She confessed. "But PROMISE me you won't tell ANYBODY! Got it?!"

I walked over to her and replied, "My lips are sealed."

I honestly felt really bad for her, it did not look like this storm was going to let up anytime soon.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"N-no, I'm fine honest!" she smiled at me, but it was not as lively as the first.

I pondered over what I could do. I snapped my fingers as I remembered!

I walked over to my bag and pulled out a book.

"Maybe I could read to you?" I suggested.

"You really don't need to..."

"I insist!"

"Ok..." She sighed. I sat on the bed next to her and opened the book.

"It's an old fairy-tale my mom used to read Forte and I when we were little." I told her.

"Okay," Frey giggled, "I'll give it a shot."

I felt our shoulders brush as I positioned the book for her to see. I looked up at her and saw that she was looking at me, I cant explain the look I'm her eyes, but it made me blush none the less.

"Kiel?"

"Oh right! Sorry! Ahem..." I opened the book and began reading, "Once upon a time...there was a beautiful princess who was now old enough to be married. Her father arranged many visits with princes and dukes from other lands, but not one could win the princess's heart..."

"I can't blame her," Frey interrupted, "I'd hate if I was forced to marry someone I didn't love. Oh sorry, continue."

"One day the princess went for a walk in the forest where she met a kind traveler. He had been lost in the woods and was close to hunger..."

"Excuse me," He started "Would you please be so kind to point me on the right direction."

The princess, being an extramly fair girl easly complied.

"Well, to exit the forest you shall wish to head that way." She kindly smiled "But surly tht is not all you wish?" Thus boy interested her, here she was, a girl with everything in the world. And he, a mere boy with nothing, yet he asked for nothing more then directions.

After leading him out of the forest, the princess invited him to stay at the palace till he was healthy enough to continue his travels. The boy accepted the offer with great humble. However the king...had a different view point.

"Oh dear," Frey whispered, "I know where this is going..."

I laughed and replied, "Don't we all?"

"Keep reading!" Frey exclaimed, quite interested now. She didn't even notice when another crack of thunder roared outside.

"Of course! Anyway..."

Her father was outraged that his royal daughter would dare Present him with this, pesint!

"But father please, it is just until he is-"

"How dare you discrase me in such a way! Guards take him away!"

I heard Frey gasp next to me.

"Father please no!"

The guards took the boy and hoisted him off to the dungeon.

"Father! Let him go!" the princess cried.

"That boy is unworthy of your presence. You are out of his league." the King told her.

The princess clenched her fists and her face became red. "No father," she growled, "YOU are unworthy!" She took off after the guards.

"You tell him!" Frey cheered.

"You know this story is made children right?" I asked her with a grin.

"So?" Frey replied, "I still like it. Keep going!"

"Alright, alright." I said as I lifted the book again.

The boy had little power against the men as the princess cried

"I command you to rellease him!"

But the boy looked at her straight in the eye and told her it was ok.

"I promise, I will help you! I swear it!" she called to him.

He gave he a small smile as he was takin away. The princess fell to her knees in dispare as she cried

I felt my arm become damp. Please don't tell me she was-

"F-Frey...?"

She sniffled as she wiped her tiers

"Frey... Are you really crying?"

"I-I'm...sorry." She whimpered, "But it's so sad!"

"But Frey, it's a children's story!" I reminded her.

"So?!" She exclaimed, "It's still sad! I mean, she's losing someone dear to her! What would happen if you were taken away from me?!"

My cheeks became red and so did her's. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Um...I..." Frey stuttered.

"I Didn't mean-"

"I uh..."

We stepped on each others words

"How about we just... Keep reading..."

I pulled the book closer to my face to face to hide my burning blush.

That night, the princess was plagued with sadness. But something inside of her told her to keep going and save the boy. She knew what had to be done. She raced down to the dungeons and found the boy.

"Princess..." he whispered, "You came back..."

"I could never leave you alone!" the princess told him. "I know the key is around here somewhere..."

"But princess," the boy said, "What will we do after I'm freed?"

The princess turned to him and suggested, "Let's run away together!"

The Boy was in shock

"B-but princess... I have nothing to offer you."

The princess giggled

"I do not need any materialistic things from you... Because all I need is you." the princess told him gently

The boy was takin back from her words

"Okay." The boy finally answered. The princess nodded and unlocked the door to his cell. Then, hand in hand the two ran away. To this day no one knows where exactly they went, but they know this. Their love is what guided them all the way. The End.

"That was wonderful..." Frey lightly whispered.

"You think so?" I said.

"Yeah...it truly showed how love is more important than any material object..." She said hazily, her eyes seemed to be fluttering shut.

"Kiel?" she murmerd barly able to open her mouth

"Hm?"

"What would you do if...you were takin away?"

I was at a loss of words

"Well...I..." I stuttered. Frey's eyes fluttered more shut. "I..." I turned away trying to think of an answer.

"I...would...would..." I stuttered more. I turned back to her and to my surprise, she was fast asleep. I let out a sigh of relief. Then I patted her head and whispered, "I would keep fighting until I found you again." I took the book and placed it back in my bag. Suddenly I noticed that it was quiet. The storm had stopped. I smiled and picked up my bag. I headed to the front door and opened it. But before I left, I gazed back at Frey and whispered, "Thanks Frey."


End file.
